To Begin Again
by Rhavis
Summary: He had killed their son. But now Caim has a plan to keep the same mistake from repeating its self... yet Angelus isn't going to like it. Inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part Of The Plan" this story shows my views on the next few months and years.
1. A New Child, A New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Child, A New Plan**

He couldn't believe it him self. Only recently had he gotten over killing their son, yet now she was pregnant again, and he could feel his mind screaming to run, his heart telling him to cut his hands off. But this time Caim knew what he had to do. He looked lovingly at his love. Angelus was still mourning their son, he sighed as he stood and walked out slowly, he felt numb with the reminder of their son. Stepping softly he wondered through the castle. A few servants were finishing last minute chores, guards were rotating for the night watch. It was a few weeks ago when they discovered a passage that led into a sprawling underground labyrinth that sat under the castle.

He had been wondering aimlessly when he realized that he had found his way into the labyrinth. Sighing he realized what he was looking for. Taking a special route he found it: a door less room that was just large enough to contain a single human if it was given a door. He smiled at his idea. Angelus wouldn't be able to learn of his plan until he turned the handle on the door… and secured his child's safety from him.

He felt Angelus touch his mind as he finished laying out his plan, and knew she was starting to worry about him. Caim sent a response to let her know he was fine and was quite happy about something though he refused to tell her what. He walked back to the room he shared with his love and laid down in the bed next to her sleeping form. His plan would need to be done slowly, but he knew that he had only nine months to implement it. Giving a silent chuckle he gave into the blackness of sleep.

Two days later Angelus heard that Caim had a massive steel door commissioned. Why he had it built like it was to contain something she didn't know: and that made Caim all the more happier witch in turn made Angelus wonder what it was for. He went about with the normal routine he had set up for himself, but also made sure to look into the door's construction. About noon the fourth day she had cornered him, "Caim… I wanted to ask you who, and what that door is for. Its worrying me." Her mute pact-partner grimaced as if dreading to answer.

_I didn't want to worry you about it. You need your rest like you did before, and I mean not to make the same mistake I made last time._

His answer robbed her for words. "So you mean that your making it to hide our child away if it turns out like…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Caim quickly shook his head and gave her a hug. Angelus could clearly feel the scars from his self-inflicted wounds he had made not so long ago. He smiled to her and walked off before she had the chance to form another question. Snarling she stalked off to their room. He was getting better daily now, yet he had something planned that he wasn't telling her. Angelus feared that it would set him back in their plans they _did _share. He was acting too strange to be normal…

A few months had gone by and the door was nearly finished. It, said the smith, was the most complex piece of work anyone had ever made. But what Caim wanted it for no one knew, should they be in the castle, or in the village near by. Angelus was annoyed, she couldn't get an answer from Caim except that he was going to avoid making the same mistake he had last time with their son. And no one else knew what he was planning so asking around there was a lost cause that she quickly abandoned. Hunting down other clues had also turned up cold mud that did not help her what so ever. He had gotten very good at hiding his intentions from her, and how he had done it without her noticing escaped her. The only thing that she could think the massive door was for was to hide their child, at the monthly meetings between Caim and the lords that served him he didn't hint at what the door was, or that it even existed. Though the bastards probably already learned about its existence from their numerous spies that Caim and Angelus had uprooted. The entire thing was starting to get on her nerves, all the way up until he had the frame commissioned, and set into the stone somewhere in the labyrinth they had discovered. That narrowed the possibilities down by a wide margin.

It was about the sixth month and Angelus found her self, bed ridden and that the massive vault door was finished and set up into the frame that was put in the month before. It had just confirmed most of her fears, and she waited before Caim entered the room to rise onto her elbows. "Will you tell me yet, what that door is for? If it's to hide our child then I cannot allow that and you know it!" He paused at taking his shirt off. He sighed and turned to her.

_It's not to hide our child, or lock it away. I cannot bring my self to do that any more, just as you hoped. It's to protect our child._

She stared at him in bewilderment. "I do not understand…" He shook his head before removing the shirt and revealed his scars from self-imposed injury after he killed his son. Sighing exasperatedly she rolled over. Caim sensing her anger didn't join her on the bed. His single eye watched out the window as thunder echoed in the distance. His mind returned to that night that their first child had been borne. He remembered the confusion in his heart and mind as he tried to kill his son. His knife had never fallen. But he remembered how he had sat the child down on the window, and how he had thrown the knife at it. He could still hear that sickening thud as flesh and bone met the cold hard ground. Storms seemed to always bring the memory back what ever he tried to do. The memory haunted him continuously and would not let him be. Sometimes he wished he were back during the war. Then all he had to worry about was killing Empire Soldiers… the skin-curling smile formed on his lips until he remembered the day he met Angelus. She was chained to the ground dieing, and he a bloodthirsty mongrel, had a fatal wound on his back. That day had sealed their fate with a pact. Caim had given his voice and the events that followed made him realize he loved the dragon on witch he rode. Giving a silent laugh he walked over to the bed where Angelus now sleep and let the darkness of sleep take him, the day of his plans was fast approaching. And not even his love for Angelus would change them: for that was whom he had made the plans for in the first place. Soon her fears of what he would do would be put to rest… for them both.

* * *

I am reject!! I think… whatever!! Well, I know it sounds just lame as some thing could get but heck I had fun. I know it should be longer but whenever I try writing something I seem to never be able to focus on something. I feel lame.


	2. Locked Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Locked Away

The morning had come on the first day of Angelus's eighth month. Caim was feeling much better because the door had been finished and put in place. And the day before he had his sword sealed behind the doors Angelushad prepared all those months ago… was it really not that long ago he had sent his son out of the window? The thought still struck a nerve as Caim marched down the halls of their castle. He had a meeting with local lords to clean up a tax misunderstanding that some fool had made. Now part of his kingdom was revolting and he wanted to throttle the bastard who brought him to using armed force and have him beheaded in front of the rioting masses. The entire idea made Caim smile, but the thought on what Angelus would say wiped it off his face. This was going to be tricky. As he walked in the bickering fools didn't realize he was there until their lord practically ran over the most prominent of them. As Lord Foerd picked him self up off the ground Caim sat down in his high backed chair and smiled at them. By now all who served him knew that he was mute, even if they didn't fully understand the reason why. Yet they all didn't deny his power. They've all watched him single handedly wipe out entire armies with steel and magic.

As they sat down Foerd spoke up, "Lord Caim! We have not found the culprit as you asked as of yet. Though we have discovered who has been leading the riots." Caim cut him off with a simple raised finger. They all clicked their mouths shut. The warrior took a note on that as he always did; keep up the routine disguise. He looked up from the small paper that had several copies of Foerd's name. Sighing he put it down, how frustrating it got when he couldn't speak for him self. He motioned for a guard that was standing near the door that was with him and Angelus not long ago, and who knew exactly what Caim wanted his to tell them.

He cleared his throat, "Lord Caim has discovered the misunderstanding was caused by Lord Ogrey, he has been arrested and brought before Lord Caim for justice witch will be handed out personally, Lord Fredrick is to take over his land, by force if necessary and restore order. If any one has complaints speak so now." The soldier stepped back looking embarrassed. Normally mere soldiers wouldn't speak to royalty like he just did: on top of that he was a rookie. Caim grinned again; this was going to be fun. He felt Angelus's sudden burst of anger and he stood, he motioned that everyone was dismissed and strode back down the halls. They all knew by now why, and what it meant. They dispersed quickly to avoid the wrath of one even their lord was afraid of. Anger could be a quite useful thing when employed properly.

Angelus was far angrier then the pact-link had suggested. She was a screeching banshee when Caim walked in: and he nearly lost his head to a flying plate. Her restlessness had been compounded for months by Caim's strange avoidance to her queries about the steel door and the room. She was getting more and more worried by the day, and birth was getting closer also. And NOW this idiot drudge thought it would be funny to wash her slippers and forget to dry them out? Screw patience! Its time for a little retribution! That was about when she started flinging dishes at the fool who was running in circles trying to find a place to hide, and Angelus was finding it quite difficult to hit a moving target with glass, and silver dishes. As Caim walked into the room the drudge had leapt at the chance of escape and received a knife in the ass on the way out. Revenge was oh, so sweet.

_And what was that about?_Caim asked his pact-partner. Angelus growled.

"Why should I answer you? You don't answer my questions about that door!"

_I wasn't the one trying to kill someone._

"For all I know your planning to lock me away!"

_And where do you get that idea?_

"Because you don't answer my question of what that door is for!"

_Probably because it doesn't concern you directly._

"It does when it's in our castle and when ever you think about it you get some massive wave of satisfaction!"

That left Caim without words, Angelus raised an eyebrow in question. He growled in discontent and stormed out. The dragon-turned-human smiled. She had finally gotten to him! But that was when her body decided to protest. And Angelus once again cursed Caim. And her cravings, she thought off-handily.

Caim had nearly ripped over him self. This was a bit earlier then he had planned on but it was about time. He thrust a hand out and snatched a drudge. Nodding towards Angelus's door with a snarl on his face the drudge thankfully knew exactly what it meant; then she spun around and dashed off to find the mid-wife he had hired. He leaning against the wall he tried to calm his mind. Then dashed down the hall to his destination.

A few hours later Angelus was lying on the bed with a new child in her arms. The celebrating servants were slowly leaving, and making sure if she needed anything. Reassuring them she cleaned the last of the birthing blood off her new daughter. She looked a lot like Aneglus her self did, but she had Caim's raven black hair and his blue eyes. But Angelus was quick to spot the flaws. Her entire chest and her left arm were covered in scales. The arm looked almost human without the scales and each finger having a long claw attached. Angelus was also quick to notice that her daughter also had two fully functional wings. She sighed, so close! Then it dawned on her Caim was missing. Standing she walked slowly out of the room carrying their child. Taking a quick look down both halls she walked into the next room and put her daughter there, then left to find Caim. She reached to the bond and nearly recoiled at numbness that was laced lightly with triumph. Worried she gathered her skirts and raced down the halls. That was what the door was for! "Damn you Caim!"

* * *

I am so very strange... aww well!! Hope you guys liked this. I have updated the chapters a little since Ifound this nifty little trick in the manager thing! Chapter 3 should be out soon, but not sure when.


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

And to any one who doesn't notice in the first dialogue I decided to jump 15 years ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

_Darkness…_

_The absence of light…_

_Is she ok?_

_"Yes she is."_

_How long has it been now?_

_"Fifteen years."_

_That long?_

_"Yes._

_Amazing, she must be beautiful._

_"She is. Opal has your eyes, and your hair…"_

_She must have your personality knowing my luck._

_"Amazingly she has yours. Quite prideful and stubborn."_

_Sounds like me don't it? Angelus?_

_"Yes is does Caim. Sounds a lot like you. I must go: seems like some one is getting curious again."_

_Rest easy my love._

_"I will."_

Opal jumped at the last of her mother's response to the unknown voice behind the massive steel door that she wasn't allowed near. Fifteen years hadn't dulled her curiosity, so whenever her mother came down she followed close at hand. Who was behind the door? Sounded important… and some how familiar. Hearing Angelus rise from where she usually resided on these visits Opal dashed down the halls. Wings folded tightly at her back. Now they reached a startling eighteen feet in diameter and were a dark blue. The claws on her left hand were almost four inches in length. She had taken a liking to male clothing so she wore trousers and a custom-made shirt that let her wings remain free. A single long sleeve hid her left arm, minus the hand from the world. Everyone thought that and her wings were her only defects, so Opal was readily welcomed in and around the castle. Several of the boys from the noble houses that served her mother had seemed to take a liking to her: why was honestly beyond her. Though she DID like the one named Tinver. He was cute, and looked quite tasty –who from her mother had discovered was one of the draconic traits she had gleaned from her- so she was thinking of talking with him more. But right now she only had one real friend who's name was Ellen. The girl had seen all of her scales and wasn't scared. She was also quick to announce Opal, as her friend witch was fine by her. Friends seemed to be in short supply these days, and several of the royal houses were probably planning an uprising against Angelus.

The half-human half-dragon teenager quickly made her way out of the Labyrinth and onto the ground floor of the castle. It was estimated by everyone that only half of the sprawling fortress had been explored. And due to her curious nature her mother said she got from her father was willing to explore when ever she had free time from her classes, punishments, and general trouble making. She was very adept at the latter. Spirits revived Opal made her way slowly to the grand hall where the thrones sat and where Ellen had told her she would meet her friend that day. She was the only real lesser noble aloud to run around the castle with Opal because they were friends.

"Opal!" The shout made her jump as she realized she was already there.

"Ellen!"

"How have you been? It seems like for ever since my father had to go on his trip and bring me with!" They ran up and hugged each other.

"At least you have a father!" She whispered it almost under her breath. Opal looked self-consciously towards the un-occupied thrown that was supposed to be for the king: her father. The slightly smaller throne was the one her mother occupied. And she was intimidating enough; Opal fell sorry for any man that was foolish enough to fall in love with her mother. Then as if summoned Angelus strode into the throne room, and strait at the pair, "Caught…"

"Opal! What were you thinking? I told you to _never_ go into the labyrinth! I do not care if you think you can find your way back out or not! What were you thinking?"

Opal opened her mouth to reply to her dame, but Ellen broke in, "You went down there again? You promised me you would go ever again!"

The daughter grimaced at her friends reprimand. Bad enough it was her mother but her friend also? This seemed to always be her luck. "I want to know what's down there that you're so intent on keeping hidden from me!" She had snapped the answer out with more force then intended. Yet it seemed to get her point across: or maybe not.

"Do you know what is down there? For all I know one of those tunnels can collapse and you would be trapped in that darkness!"

She rounded on Angelus, "That would be better then waiting my days out here letting you pick me to death!" The dragon floundered for words and Opal took the chance to scurry away from the both of them. What is so important down there that it has to remain hidden from every one?

Angelus watched her daughter storm away. How could it come to this? She looked out the corner of her eye and Ellen nearly jumped a foot off the ground before running off in a random direction. Seemed like her temper had gotten worse over the fifteen years since her beloved locked himself away behind seven feet of intricate steel locks and plates. She had arrived too late to stop him from turning the seemingly simple latch to lock the massive door. Now the only access she had to him was a small hole that one could pass food and water through, barely large enough to speak through it. She knew that he never really recovered from killing their son. Sighing Angelus let her only surviving child storm off in a rage: she would think of a punishment la- she heard a column crash to the ground. Angelus flinched, Opal's claws had proven to be sharper then steel, and had often proven that during her tempers by rending stone. This was going to be a large punishment. Sighing she walked to the council room, where Caim had conversed with the lords loyal to him about matters of importance. He invited her a number of times so she knew exactly what she was doing when she arrived. Sitting where her husband had only a few years ago the meeting started.

Lord Foerd was the first to speak like always, "Ogrey has found supporters and is raiding almost daily now. Fredrick is holding him off but I can't say for how much longer. Since the disappearance of Lord Caim the soldiers have been losing moral. How we have lasted these fifteen years is beyond me." He sounded resigned. Talk about a first, he was usually the most hotheaded one of the bunch.

"I have tried to send what aid I can to Fredrick but unless we coordinate our efforts will be for naught." Road sounded numb. This was very bad.

"Caim is doing what he thinks he must right now. I'm not sure when he will gather him self but until then I want all the forces we can marshal to go aid Lord Fredrick as soon as they can. I personally agree with Lord Road, if we do not coordinate our efforts Ogrey will over whelm us. I shall not let this kingdom fall to ruin, even if Caim is willing to let it! We have put too much effort into painfully gaining what we have to let it all fall apart now! I shall send out a proclamation to those towns that are under our rule to send any soldier and able-bodied man they can spare. I shall try harder to talk sense into my husband. Though I do not know how long that will take." Angelus cupped her face in her hands. She was no good at this; the dragon was contemptuous of all humans… especially these 'nobles' who seemed to have no sense at all to her. Damn Caim for driving her to this! When she found a way through that door she would ring his pitiful neck! "You are all dismissed to make what ever preparations you can."

* * *

I suck. I was aiming for a slightly longer chapter but it doesn't seem to work for me, again this story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part Of The Plan" and Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle", even though I have no hope of ever being good at making decent protagonist or antagonist. And on top of that I'm probably never going to be able to make a good story line either. But I hope you all enjoyed it: for those of you who actually would read this.


	4. Tentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tensions**

Opal was very pissed off. Marching down the hall guards pelted out of her way to avoid getting stabbed by her wing claws. Her mother never let her out of her sight! She kicked her door open and stormed in, slamming it behind her. Opal's room was a pretty non-script rectangle. She had the bed most young noble girls had just for the lack of finding something more comfortable, a stand with a mirror, and other basic furniture. The thing that made it stand out though was that the walls were covered in Draconian writing. Angelus had mentored Opal in the arts of magic, Draconian history, and the like. She even taught her how to write in the Draconian language witch she in turn taught her best friend Ellen. Mostly just to avoid over-serious people from reading their notes between each other. It proved to be both fun and effective. Also very funny when a guard delivered the note with a dumbfounded look on his or her face. Yet the symbols around Opal's room were different. They cataloged the events in her life. Sort of like a diary, very large one. She walked up to a half-competed line of the symbols and wrote in that she tried to reach the door again. Failed miserably. Frowning she walked over to sit on her ridicules bed. What was behind that door? The question burned in her mind constantly ever since her fifth birthday that she followed her mother down to glimpse it. She remembered that day clearly.

She had just finished her cake and was covered in chocolate when she noticed Angelus walking away. Curious she had followed to a long hallway that seemed to stretch into some sort of darkness. It was strange, Opal had never noticed it before even though she walked past it daily. Skipping after her mother Opal quickly came to a cross roads and the sounds of her mother weeping reached her ears. Curious she had inched up to the turn and peaked around it to find her mother slumped against the massive door. At first it had seemed like made of nothing but pipes and beams. Then she quickly spotted the massive steel plate hidden behind it all. Opal had realised it was designed to hold something. Something that was _very _powerful. Little scared the younger hybrid. Her mother on her hands and knees weeping terrified her. Every few months her dame went back into the labyrinth. Opal followed every time she noticed. All she needed was the right time...

Shrugging it off she stood and looked out the window. It was a beautiful cloudless day and there looked to be no chance to rain. Great day to go flying. With a spring in her step Opal wormed her way slowly through the castle. When she reached the roof area there were few guards. Who would drop in on the roof of a fortress? Smiling Opal ran to the edge to look over and feel the wing in her face. It had been weeks since she was up there. Angelus had taught her the basics of flight, since she could no longer fly her self. So when she did take wing Opal savored the moments she could. Many Draconian traits had been passed to her. The ability to fly, superior sight, strength, among other things. She backed up to one end of the massive square of the roof portion she was standing on. Frowning off the back end she looked forward and leaned forward. She could take off standing still but she found it funner to make a running leap. Tensing for an instant she gathered herself and burst into running. It took her only seconds to cross the roof. Then she sprung off the towering spire and plummeted for a few meters before leveling out and speeding over the wall at a close margin. Several guards jumped by her passage, that lightened her mood. Laughing she angled her wings up and sped towards the skies. Soaring through the clouds she reveled in her freedom. The times were few when she could just take wing and fly away from her troubles.

Opal had been flying for several hours before she came across a town near what her mother had been referring to as 'the front' or what ever. It seemed peaceful enough to her! Frowning she lowered her altitude to get a better look. Pheasants were going about their daily lives, kinds were playing in the streets and all seemed normal. Then she noticed Tinver and a few of his friends. She smiled dreamily as they walked below her. Tinver was Lord Foerd's son. Opal always thought that incompetent fool was looking to get beheaded by her mother: acted like it any way. Yet his son had captured Opal's eye easily. When she and Ellen talked about boys they liked she always said the noble boy hands down. Her friend continuously teased her about it. Going dreamy eyed again she watched as the small group walked around the village. Until they crossed the river that plit it down the middle. The hybrid was so caught up in fawning over her crush that she failed to notice the flaming building until they crossed. This was why her mother called it the front...

Soldiers filled the streets lined with blazing buildings. Angelus's men were fighting against Ogrey's, and were losing. Tinver gave a shout and his band drew swords and flung them selves into the fight. Opal gasped, what was the fool doing? She dove at a steep angle. Archers noticed her at last. Problem was that they were Ogrey's men, and they all knew exactly who she was. Opal folded her wings back and shot like a bullet towards the ground. Unfolding at the last moment she shot across the road only inches above the stones. Soldiers from both sides jumped out of her way as she raced past.

It took a total of three minutes to find the street she was looking for. Crossbow bolts zipped past her as she searched. The fool! Did he think this was a game?! Her wing got clipped by something and made her lose controle. Realising this she wrapped her wings close around her as she suddenly barrel rolled right into a stand that had not yet caught fire. Opal was flung like a rag doll at a building by the shattered wood. The girl bounced off stone and skipped down the alley, pain exploding throughout her body. "What the?"

Trying to stand she waved her arm for balance, and spread her wings wide. It was wide enough for her to keep her wings at their full length without hindering them. That was surprising... She stood and leand against a wall, arm still heald out for balance. Then, before she could clear her head pain screamed from Opal's arm and wing. She screamed in agony as she was suddenly nailed to the wooden house behind her. Adreniline flooded her system and clarity filled her senses. She realised that her human arm was punctured by two crossbow bolts going through her wing to hold her in place. She looked forward to see figures walking into the alley, three with crossbows. Then her free wing was suddenly pierced to finish nailing her in place. A draconian screech filled with pain and fury escaped her lips. Blood dripping from the wounds she slammed her scaled arm into the house behind her a tore a piece of wood from the wall. Shock rippled through the small group as she flung it at them, only one was hit but as he cartwheeled through the air it was obvious he wouldn't be getting back up. Opal screamed again as another bolt went through her free shoulder, making her other arm useless. Slumping in defeat she started crying in frustration known that there was no way out of this now.

As two went to check on their fallen comrade the rest strode confidently forward. Opal watched them in disgust; until their faces came into her view. Horror wracked her body as the first faces registered in her blood-lusting mind. Odd, she didn't even realise she was overcome with blood lust untill the state shattered. "Hello Opal, been a while."

Tears freely streamed down her cheeks now as she stared into the face, "How could you? _How _could _you_! Damn you Tinver! When my mother finds out about this you'll all be wishing Vita had you laid out on her dining table!" She struggled against the bolts holding her in place. Pain wracked her body as she tryed to rip her right arm from the two holding it there: her wings protested as they tore in her struggles. Tinver was out of the reach of her claws, no he was too smart for that. But his friends proved to be the fools both she and her mother hated. Opal swung once, twice. And five human corpses were on the ground in piles of pieces like spilled puzzles. The young man she had a crush on sneered in rage, and swung his sword, Opal screamed as a long gash was cut into her scaled arm, long sleave falling off. Her arm hanging limp and useless at her side she snarled in defiance, "I'm going to kill you if its the last thing I do!"

His friends came back and Tinver stared at his helpless captive. Opal felt her blood run cold, "You my dear, are in no position to make threats." She screamed in rage and defiance as they started beating her.

Angelus watched her daughter fly off. Sometimes she wondered if bringing her up like a dragon would of been better. Yet, if she had done that she would of held both Angelus and Caim in contempt. So sighing in defeat she walked through the castle, few things were left to do around the castle these days. She running it had proved to be far more efficient then even she had bargained for. Caim had trained his pets well... smiling she finished the last things that were needed done, and organised the schedules for the next couple weeks personally just for something to do. She was half way through the one for watch duty when the weak mental link she shared with her daughter suddenly burst at the seams with anxiety and compleate fear. Angelus was up and out of her seat so fast the chair almost literaly flew backwords. Busrting out of her room she sped down the halls at break neck speed. Guards dove out of her way servants tried to become one with the walls and lords just got bowled over without a chance to even think of dodging. Out of everything she ould think of coming from her daughter Anxiety mixed with compleate fear was not one of them. She dodged around the corner into the labyrinth when the link suddenly filled with a sickeningly familiar emotion. Bloodlust... how did? Fear and bewielderment suddenly filled her bond with her pact-partner. She sent as strong of a punch through it as she could manage without tripping herself up. "_I need you dammit! Get your ass out of that damn cage and help me!" _She heard the familiar clicking coming from down the hall. Dashing around the corner she nearly slammed head long into the massive door that seemed to come alive. Bars and poles shifted, the entire thing seemed to morf from a solid wall of steel into a massive metal block. Rusty hinges squeald from a full fifteen years of disuse. And the massive contraption groand as it slowly swung open. Then a form emerged. Shirtless and in a dirty pair of pants that prbly needed a realy good washing, Angelus knew his breastplate was also in there, _Angelus! Whats wrong?_

The dragon nearly screamed at him but was at a loss for words. Fifteen years, she had missed him so much... running up she wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing his muscled neck, how did he stay muscled so well? Then stepping back: she raised a hand and gave him a full armed smack across the face that made him stumble into the wall. "That was for leaving me on my own for fifteen years asshole! But thats the least of our problems! Ogrey is back with an army, and Opal is in danger, you idi-" she cut off as the link suddenly went... numb. Then it at first filled with bewielderment, then with rage that rivaled even Caim's.

The said man stepped forward, _Whats wrong with Opal? What danger is she in that makes you think its safe to bring me out? _Angelus had the urge to slap him again. He was so insufferable at times!

Diging her fingers into his shoulders she hissed, "You were never a danger to her! But something is happening to her right now! And I need you to help me save her!" She nearly fell to her knees if Caim didn't catch her, as the link filled with pain. "We must save her!"

Caim's face filled with determination, _Let me get my sword. _Angelus didn't ask what he ment. The soldier walked back intot he cage and came out again with breastplate in hand. The red dragon turned around and followed him. As they marched down the halls servants fell to huddling positions, guards let their mouths hang open and dropped spears. Lords Angelus had bowled over fell to their knees. As they aproched a wall that was covered by a massive tapestry depicting the final battle between the Union and Empire he paused. _I thought I would never have to pull this out again... I am sorry Angelus. _Before she could reply he tore the massive piece of cloth off the wall and started tearing at loose bricks. Revealing a large stone door, witch then revealed several smaller ones that led to a chain of seven different doors. Ment to keep out even the most powerful of beasts on the world... to keep out Caim him self. Angelus stepped forward to put in the short combination only she knew to unlock the final door. Swinging it open revealed the gleaming steel of Caim's blade. One that was still stained by the blood of countless enemies. The object that had made him nearly invincible when he wielded it. He reached out with a trembling hand to grasp the hilt. But stopped short, his hand shaking uncontrolably. _I promised you I would never toutch it again..._

Angelus stepped forward and laid a hand on his, "Its ok. This is for our daughter." And guided his hand to the weapon that could either kill, or save their child.

* * *

"This is how the world ends." catchy... Well, theres another chapter at last. And it was a long one! OH MY GOD!!! I had several views on how events would lead to Opal's predicerment. What you see before you was around the fourth. And to be betrayed by the one you love! What the hell? Well I'll be working on the next xhapter for ya all, might be out some time soon. But here you go for now.


	5. The Art of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Art Of Blood**

Half way through the beating Opal lost all sense of pain and disorientation. Her senses were clearer then they had ever been. She felt unnatural bloodlust rise and take reign over her mind. They paused to catch their breath and to hear her weep. But what they got instead was her licking her lips. "What was so tasty about that?" Tinver's friends burst into laughter. None of them were expecting a thing, witch made it all the more fun.

Her head raised, and eyes of a demon stared at them. Tinver and his closest crony flinched and backed off her immediate range. The rest stared at her uncertainly. What could she do when nailed to a building and her only useful arm was disabled? A demonic laugh escaped her. Fools, all of them! They didn't understand what she was capable of. Opal stood strait… then stepped forward and tore free of the bolts as if not noticing them. They all jumped back faces molded into disbelief. "No human can do that!" She wasn't sure who said that, but then her cut arm lashed out and a gurgling sound reached her ears. Elation filled her, a beautiful sound!

The rest started backing off slowly, their friend writhing on the ground trying to hold the gaping wound close and stop the massive bleeding. Opal watched it with mild interest, elating in the fool's dieing screams. When he stopped moving the rest stood before her, stunned into silence. The one in the back looked tasty… she'd save him for last… stepping up to the next closest she bit into his neck and tore his jugular out. Spitting out the bloodied flesh she watched he tried to scream, and make _some_ sound but a choking one that sent a few into flight down the alley. The hybrid frowned. Food wasn't supposed to run… or was it? She couldn't remember but decided that it shouldn't run. She pulled to of the shafts out of the wall behind her and flung them at the fleeing figures. They both fell to the ground with bolts poking out from the back of their heads. The rest seemed to get the message: no running away. So one by one they hesitantly drew weapons. This was going to be much fun! Opal stepped forward and two rushed her, blades raised. She swung her arm and shattered both blades, then impaling one she bit the other in the throat and twisted her neck 'till a satisfying crunch sounded and the body slumped in her embrace. Four remained. Three charged her but met similar fates of the first few. Tinver was the last to stand before her. Smiling she advanced.

Caim grimaced. It had been years since he had flown with Angelus: whom had changed back into her true form with more then a little difficulty for being in a human form for so long. He could almost drown in her worry for their child. He did not have the mental link with Opal that his mate did. Yet from what he had heard so far his daughter had bit off far more then she could chew. His maimed eye was cold against the wind along with his fresh (some how kept that way) clothes and recovered sword sheath. His sword was a comfortable weight on his back. One Caim had wished he would never feel again, bloodlust could overcome him at any moment and he might kill his daughter. More then once had he killed his own men in a fight, and he never wanted to become a battlefield monster again. Angelus had been more then willing to help him change that fact about him. Years of counseling and meditation aided him much. Now it was that same monster he had tried to expel that was the only real hope their daughter had of being saved. Would he ever be able to recover from this? Would he even want to? He clung to the sword on his back more then he did to Angelus. That very thought horrified him. Yet at the same time he found it… comforting. He shuddered not for the first time during the flight.

_"You ok?"_

_Depends on what you mean…_

_"You keep shuddering. It can't be that cold."_

_I'm just thinking about what will happen after this is all done._

_"You mean about the sword?"_

_Yeah._

_"I don't know if I'll ever be able to return to human form now."_

_So… this is what we are to become?_

_"What do you mean Caim?"_

_Are we meant only to kill?_

_"I do not know any more."_

_Our love for each other was sparked by death… and now to save our child we have to kill. Is this all we were meant for in this world?_

_"I believe not."_

_Then I think you might have to hold that belief for us both._

_He watched as the town Angelus had named, "The Front" came into view. Half was peaceful; the other was a raging battle. Suddenly the dragon recoiled, what is it?_

_"That! No! Let it not be that!"_

_What is it? Angelus! Tell me!_

_"She had bloodlust!"_

That simple statement shook Caim to his core. No… it couldn't be… how? Damn Vita! He would have her strung up if he had a say in the matter!

_Angelus! Let us hurry! If her bloodlust is anything like mine she will not be able to fully distinguish between friend and foe!_

_"I already know what her bloodlust is like."_ It came out in a whimper. A sound that was sickening to Caim hearing it come from Angelus. What had he really missed in the fifteen years of self-imprisonment? _"It is like and unlike yours. She can distinguish clearly between friend and foe. She is almost clairvoyant… but she toys with her victims. Yes she kills them but slowly… oh dear Vita no! Don't do this to me! To US!"_ Caim was shaken. Something he rarely was. His human bloodlust mixed with a dragon's certainty and sense of superiority.

_We can no longer linger. We must stop her before it gains a foothold in her mind! Prey to what ever gods that watch over us that we are not already too late._

_"I believe you are the only one that can stop her."_ It came out weakly. Caim knew what she meant. Only his bloodlust could match her blow for blow. He felt Angelus's slight shift in direction, they sped up as the town came closer and closer. It was like the old days… but now he had a reason to wield the blade he now had in his hand. The dragon gave a roar that shook building and shattered windows. Their presence was now known. Yet they had not been seen on a battlefield for decades all who had survived the war between the Empire and Union knew what that roar herald. He saw soldiers from both sides look up into a crimson sky: Ogrey's troops started running.

Opal savored Tinver's blood and flesh. So she ate him slowly. Stepping out of the alley she was licking her fingers, front covered in blood and watched as soldiers fought. Frowning she walked down the street. Men who attacked her fell to the ground in pieces, and allies who tried to convince her to run were ignored. She was looking for fools who had insulted her. They had all been Tinver's friends and she knew they all were traitors. The weakling had spouted it all out just before her teeth had sunk into his neck. Foerd's entire house was a traitor. And were working right under his unsuspecting nose the entire time. The noble him self was loyal, but everyone else were going to end up like Tinver. Opal knew a few might taste bad so she rescinded that thought. They would at least all be dead. The hybrid smiled at the thought. See her mother call her useless _then_! The thought of actually harming her own birth mother had never entered her thoughts; she would never lay a hand on her to harm Angelus.

Then the echoing roar filled the town. Glass all around her shattered and Opal fell to her knees. Pain and rage had filled it; everyone in the town was probably going to be dead by the end of the day by a dragon that pissed off. Looking up Opal could see with deft clarity that all of the traitors were turning tail and starting to run… strait towards her. She smiled and waded into the cowards. She was drenched in blood by the time the pack was cleared up. A shadow drowned out the light from above, and the hybrid looked up in time to see a titanic red shape flash past. The dragon… Opal turned around when a thump sounded behind her. A warrior had landed in a slight crouching position. Opal frowned… she had never seen him; his armor and weapon were unlike any she had ever seen either. The blade was bloodstained, and when the raven-haired man stood and turned to face her, his sapphire eyes were dead. Eyes of one who had slaughtered countless people, Opal was filled with bewilderment. She was obviously his target but did he honestly think he was a match for her? The warrior readied his blade, and the dragon from before landed behind him. It somehow felt familiar… _"Opal!"_ the mental burst was almost deafening, _"You can return to your home one of two ways. The easy. Or the hard."_ She frowned. Some was defiantly familiar with the voice. Soldiers started gathering around, many stared in disbelief at the warrior. The rest fell to their knees. The captain in charge of local defense ran up to the dragon, "Lady Angelus! I am sorry but we tried to hold them the best we could." The dragon motioned him to back off. Opal was backing off slowly. Her mother was in her dragon form? Then who was this man, and why was he with her mother? She gritted her teeth.

"You!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the dragon, her bloodlust dragging her sentiments out into the open, "You always held me back! I was never allowed into the open! You never let me out of your sight for more then eight minutes! You never even told me what was behind that Vita-forsaken door!" All the soldiers recoiled. None knew about it… but the dragon seemed to heave a sigh.

_"I never told you because your father wanted me to keep it a secret. He wanted me to try my hardest to keep you safe from what was behind it! But now I am forced to open it to save you from your self! Bloodlust has token a hold of your mind!"_ Now the soldiers were backing away from Opal. The door was meant to keep her safe? From what, she said she was forced to open it but what had she released? Her father had wanted what was behind it kept a secret. And where was he to dictate this? He had vanished the day of her birth or so everyone expected. Her mother never commented about it. The dragon looked to the warrior, _"Caim… go easy on her."_ The warrior nodded sadly before stepping forward.

Opal felt the sudden power radiating from him. She could sense he had skill enough with the blade in his hand to match nearly any man or beast easily. Her bloodlust flared, she would not fall to some simple human! Her feet left the ground as she surged forward on a sudden air current, sweeping her arm around to bring claws to bare and shred the pitiful weapon then run him through like she did so many others. He swung the blade and blue sparks filled the air between them. Opal could only stare as her claws were stopped cold against the gleaming steel. This was no ordinary sword…

Caim had barely budged from the impact. He knew his strength would not last long from fifteen years of malnutrition. Constant exercise in the small ribbed cubicle had kept him fit and helped pass time. It would also help him here to defeat his wayward child. He knew the only real way to win would to let his blood thirst to take over. Yet he was strangely reluctant. How could Caim trust him self to pull out of the state in time to stop himself from killing him?

_"Do it. I'll stop you."_ The message from his mate calmed him. They had discovered that she could suppress it long enough for him to regain control. The private message made him smile, then nod. Opal frowned as Caim searched within him for the small bubble he had locked his thirst away in. Finding it he hesitated only for an instant before popping it: he felt it flood him. Strength unlike any other filled him and gave him strength. Then a machine took reign as the real fight started.

Angelus could only watch. It was beyond agonizing. Caim had locked himself away to avoid having to do this, but now it was the only hope their child had. None else on the planet could stop their child in a blood-crazed state. A perfected form of Caim's state it made her neigh indestructible and unbeatable. They seemed to dance around each other. Caim's blade flashed like lightning, and stuck against claws like thunder. Opal's arm flickered like a mirage, one moment there then one moment not. Ruined body keeping up with Caim step for step. In a sickening way it was beautiful. Angelus wanted to wretch. Blue sparks filled the air as draconian claws met magical blade, neither giving nor gaining ground.

Then suddenly Opal brought her wings into play. Ruined and unable to fly in their condition their claws proved to be more then useful to the blood-crazed fighter. Caim was suddenly strained. The dragon knew if she tried to intervene now either he or she would be slain… witch would mean the other would be also. She let out a mournful bellow, startling Opal leaving her open.

She could only stare. Pain was nothing new to her. She had been in far more pain then even most dragons had been in. Yet the pain of having a sword sticking out of you was… odd. Opal couldn't really place it. It felt like he had somehow missed all her organs, a feat that was nearly impossible in the midst of a fight. Yet from the look on his face he thought he had dealt a deathblow he did not wish to make. His face was lined in horror. His hands dropped from the handle and he fell to his knees staring at the wound. Angelus gave a pitiful wail. As darkness crept into her vision she heard some one else say in a weak voice, a numb one that was devoid of all emotion. "He missed…" and knew it was she who said it.

Caim felt like he couldn't breath. What did she mean he missed? His daughter stood there as if to strike but head limp. Blood dripped from the wound in her chest. The one his sword was sticking out of. A soldier rushed forward to her and felt for a heart beat.

"She's alive! Get a healer! Now!" The words shocked Caim out of his death trance. His daughter was alive? Healers rushed forward toe check on her. One removed the blade and handed it to Caim, "Milord?" He nodded absently, taking the sword from the medic and stared at it. He had saved some one with this blade instead of killing some one with it? Perhaps he truly was changing.

* * *

W000000000000000000T!!!! Longest chapter yet! I think… At least I know you guys didn't see that coming. I know Caim and Angie are probably OC but still, you got to admit it made the thing dramatic. And to those who don't notice what I put in: Opal was run through the chest. Then with infinite impossibility missed her ribs, lungs, and heart. How we will never know, but I'm praising Vita right now xD


	6. Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

Sorry if Angie and Caim seem out of character. Angie is going to be having an emotional break down and Caim thinks he messed up… makes me wonder what Opal's going think of this…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Father**

She felt her senses coming back to her. Slowly but surely her eye's registered light, shapes came into focus, she could make out healers and their helpers: four people in total. Then her hearing returned, and she could hear the two healers arguing about something, she could also make out weeping in the back, along with worried voices and another booming out orders in a rage. Then feeling returned to her in a flash of pure agony. Her mouth opened up to make a cry of pain, but no noise came from her thought. Then memories flooded Opal, of the argument with her mother, taking off to take a short escape from the rigors of daily life, of a town ablaze and loyal men dieing in a losing fight. Of Tinver's betrayal of her love, what she did to him and his friends, of feeling like some other being had taken control, of her massacring soldiers. Then finally one of a soldier with a Red Dragon: of the ensuing battle where she wouldn't listen to reason the man was forced to incapacitate her. But the strongest of those was how the dragon used her mother's voice, and the look of love and horror on the man's face, of a tremendous desire to avoid harming her. Yet that look had vanished once he started fighting back at Angelus's command. Then why she was laying where she was on her back with wounds covering her also dawned on Opal's tattered mind.

The hybrid tried sitting up but succeeded only in renewing a blazing agony in her chest and falling back down. Finally she got out a groan; both healers were instantly startled by the expressions on their faces. It was obvious they thought she had died. Belatedly Opal barely noticed the weeping had stopped also. It took several attempts to do so but she finally spoke, "Some one, help me up please." The healers automatically replied and help her sit up. First thing to register was the massive red dragon that was huddled around a figure on his knees. Opal instantly recognized the warrior who had bested her. Then she noticed how sorry a condition he was in. How could some one who looked starved and defeated best her, who was completely healthy albeit wounded? The thought made her shudder. This warrior would be a fearsome opponent when he was at full strength. She sighed, thinking of fighting in her condition? What was going through her muddled brain? The dragon seemed to start changing somehow… Opal watched as the beast morphed slowly from a dignified creature into a more human shape. The wail shrunk and receded into a human spine, the wings grew smaller and stronger as the membrane withered away into the skin between human fingers, and the long ribs of the wing sails turned into fingers. The young hybrid watched as the massive dragon changed into her mother. Opal could do nothing but stare stupidly. The healer to her left, propping up her scaled arm laughed, "I couldn't quite believe it my self when I seen it the first time either. Doesn't phase you after the first time though."

Opal wasn't listening as she tried to rise to her feet so she could run to her mother. The two healers held her down and motioned for the dragon to come to her. At first angelus tried taking the warrior with her but he didn't budge. Giving an exasperated shout she slapped him so hard even Opal could hear it clearly, then ran to her daughter. Offspring and dame embraced each other in a large hug, and the warrior, who was on his side from the force of the slap slowly got to his feet and reluctantly made his way to the two women. Angelus released Opal and looked like she was about to slap her wayward child before letting out a large breath that sounded like a dragon's hiss. "We thought you were going to die! You know that Caim almost gutted him self because he thought he had killed you? What were you thinking leaving the castle to come here in the first place? And for the love of life how did you get initially wounded?" Opal waiting until the barrage was over before answering. That was always best in these cases.

"To start with I'm sorry about worrying you to death and beyond, second no I did not and I don't even know who Caim is! I left the castle because I wanted- needed- to get away for at least a short time! And I'm wounded the way I am because Tinver and his damn friends were traitors and thought they could kill me!" She was huffing from the exertion of outrage. Taking deep breaths she calmed her self. Then her mother slapped her. Caught off guard she fell over.

"You imbecile!" Angelus's roar seemed deafening. Never had her mother used her full voice to Opal, but then again never had Opal nearly gotten herself killed. "And your father… ARG!" the sudden hiss made Opal look up from self-pity to look at her mother, who was in turn staring daggers at the soldier standing just out side of arm's reach behind her. He nodded to her and turned away, but Angelus stepped forward and snatched his arm to drag him back to Opal, "You, are going to be here!" she turned to Opal, "This man, Caim… he is your father."

Opal could only gape. This warrior was her father? "Where has he been for the fifteen years of my life?" she snapped, then grimaced at her lack of self-control. Her father was missing for fifteen years. Almost sixteen years now that she thought about it. Shaking her self she grimaced, expecting to be reprimanded. She was not expecting her mother's reply.

"Its time you learned what was behind that door you kept trying to sneak up to." He looked to Caim who nodded, then sat on the dirt next the two women, looking frail for some reason. "During the months you were in my womb, your father had that door commissioned. For the longest time no one knew what it was for because the bastard-" she kicked him, earning a low grunt, "wouldn't tell any one. Not even me! Yet, the day you were born it all came together for him. I was unable to make it to him before he turned the lock. That door was to lock your father away to where he was positive he could never hurt you like he did your brother." She suddenly cut off as a haunted look crept into her love's eyes. Opal watched as she kneeled next to him.

"I have a brother?" Opal asked, she felt strange… almost eager to know if there was another like her. Caim turned his head away from her, and Angelus grunted, trying to hold back tears. Opal realized she had touched on a tender subject for the both of them.

Angelus turned to her, "You had a brother." The simple phrase shook Opal to her core. She had a brother? What was that supposed to mean exactly? Before she could ask her mother continued, "When he was born your father and I thought he was a still born. But when he cried out as Caim picked him up we realized he was alive." He voice caught, grief long buried was coming out, seeking comfort for the loss of a child she leaned into Caim's arms, "We agreed that it would be too hard for us to make him live a life of a abomination, rejected by both human and dragon. Caim killed him, to spare him of the pain."

Opal could only stare. They had killed their own child? It was obvious the repercussions were tearing the both of them apart but the very thought of killing her own offspring horrified Opal. Her mother had told her of the meeting between a captured dragon and a fatally wounded soldier. How in a castle bialy being attacked by a monstrous horde had made the decision to live, and how the red dragon and bloodthirsty monster in human guise had laid waste to an empire. Now she knew why Angelus had never told her the names of those two people: because it was her and Opal's father who did it. Now she understood why and how this warrior could of matched a dragon's might, even a half-breed dragon's. It was not because of the magic blade. It was that he was a demon himself. "Why did he lock himself away?" The simple question was all she could ask of the maelstrom raging in her mind.

Angelus sighed, "He did it so he wouldn't be tempted to kill you. To save you the life of a monster: to keep you safe from him. That is why he locked himself behind a door that not even a dragon could pierce. So you could live happily, and I could guide you down the right path. He did not want you to repeat the same mistakes he had made. I did not want you to repeat my mistakes either… but we failed. You inherited your father's bloodlust with a dragon's sense of clarity! How could I of been so blind to it?" She broke down again, maternal instincts overriding pride. Caim looked at his daughter with a detached air: the air of some one who desperately wished to be somewhere else at that exact moment.

Opal decided to put the entire problem out of her mind. She turned to the healer, "How bad off am I?" The man sighed, obviously thinking up on how to answer it to her satisfaction. Opal hissed, "Give me the strait truth fool!"

He nodded, "Your arms I can happily say are going to be fine with rest. The muscles are torn slightly but the damage is not permanent. Most of everything else are just bruises and minor cuts, the wound in your chest will heal at the same rate as your arms, probably faster since you are the first of your kind I have ever worked with. I've never worked with dragons or half-breeds so this entire thing is new to me. So thanks to that handicap of mine I cannot say if you will ever be able to fly again, that I am afraid I'll have to leave to your mother as soon as she calms down. Yet, in my expert opinion your wings are in a very bad shape so I suggest slight stitches and keeping them relaxed for as long as possible so the sails can mend themselves." He shrugged showing how helpless he felt with her unique anatomy. Opal could only just nod, then her mother stood and straitened her dress, Caim following suite.

* * *

It had been years since Caim felt like he could trust him self. So it was an oddly foreign feeling. He could never pull off the steel door trick again with Angelus so now he was forced to take his role in Opal's life as her father. This was going to be the hardest, most long-fought battle of his life… and his bloodlust would be of absolutely no use here. This was going to be the most unique challenge he would ever tackle. He turned to Angelus.

_Update me please?_

_"On what?"_

_Everything I have missed for the last fifteen years._

_"I thought you were going to go lock your self away again…"_

_I have a responsibility now. I've never shirked responsibility unless it jeopardized some one I cared for._

_"That explains everything…"_

_Angelus!_

_"Fine! Tinver is lord Foerd's son. Foerd is still loyal even after all these years, how is beyond me. The other lords are probably planning uprising since you've been gone far too long. Some think that you had been assassinated… wait."_ She turned back to her daughter something she had said coming to her, "What did you say about Tinver and his friends?" She knew how her daughter liked the boy but she said something that didn't feel right…

Opal looked directly at her mother, "He and his friends were traitors." Her voice held no emotion what so ever, "He told me that Lord Foerd's entire house are traitors… working right under his nose. Orders he gives out never reach where they're intended, or are conveniently forgotten upon exiting the room he is in. He doesn't know what's going on him self."

Caim and Angelus stared at her. Then remembered how tired the man had looked at the last meeting. He had looked exceedingly tired, and Angelus had thought he was lying when he told her he was doing everything he could to support her and her absent husband. Angelus didn't trust any humans normally, but now she trusted Foerd far more then she did any other human short of Caim. "Where is Tinver and his friends right now?" The question came out in a hiss of vehemence.

Opal grimaced before waving her human hand, "I don't remember sorry. I-" suddenly she cut off. Dawning horror filled her eyes, Caim kneeled next to her to keep his daughter from falling over. Angelus dropped to her knees right in front of her.

"What is wrong? You look like you've stared death in the face…" worry built up in her again, the link with Opal suddenly filled with self-disgust and a overwhelming desire to be wrong.

She traded a look with Caim, as Opal suddenly burst to her feet and sped down the street. The two parents chanced their daughter down the street, taking turns here, backtracking here. Opal was obviously retracing her steppes to their meeting place. She ducked around onto a road that had a busted stand, and a broken human body in the middle of it with a large hunk of wood impaling him. Opal stopped dead at the sight. Angelus pulled up next to her, Caim walking past to inspect the body. "The link just went… numb. She's remembering something that's horrifying her. Something that involved an immense amount of blood…"

Caim frowned kicking the unmoving form away, and drawing his weapon. He heard whimpers coming from Opal as he moved closer and closer to the alley that had two more corpses at the opening. Both impaled with bolts. Caim's frown deepened, something wasn't right here… he stepped into full view of the alley as Opal's voice echoed from the buildings. Caim dropped his weapon in disbelief, "I killed them all! I ate him! How could I? I ate him, Rod, and Jade!" She receded into incoherent screeches and Caim gazed upon a blood bath…

* * *

Ever wonder what exactly happened after Opal lost her senses in the alley? Some times I think my perceptive imagination goes too far…

Bloody heck. 'When all else fails: ice block.'


	7. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

It took me a while to decide on how to paint the scene but I finally decided on this, so here ya go.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return**

Caim walked into the alley slowly. There were seven corpses that were recognizably human, including the three at the entrance, then by the piles of flesh there were three more dead. Three of the corpses looked like they had chunks bitten out of them. One seemed to have been stripped of all skin and most of the muscle. So that's what his daughter had meant… she literally ate them. He shuddered, few things could get to him, but this did. Opal's incoherent screeches started quieting down so that meant Angelus was able to calm her some. What were they to do? This would be more difficult then his blood lust to deal with. Frowning he kicked a corpse aside before returning to Angelus and a weeping Opal. His love was holding their daughter by the arms who seemed to of tried to tear her own throat out by the scratches on her neck, _what should we do?_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_You know what I mean._

_"Like I said, its a lot like yours but its more dangerous then that. We have to teach her how to live with it or she will kill her self for it."_

_That what I'm afraid of. Do we make her a warrior? Or make her a simple woman with a terrible secret?_

_"I vote warrior. That way she can have a reason to stay alive and live with it."_

_I guess its fated that she has to deal with the same mistakes we made._

_"Not all dreams come true."_

Angelus guided Opal to her feet and led her towards the gathering throng of soldiers that were readying an escort back to the castle. Angelus paused next to the captain, "I want a round the clock guard to make sure that there are no surprises, and if there's another attack send word immediately. Trust none from Lord Feord's House except Lord Feord him self. There are snakes I'm going to be rating out." The captain nodded as she climbed into the carriage with Opal and Caim. The driver set a brisk pace as Opal laid across Angelus's lap, her mind tauntingly replaying the scene in the alley over and over again in her head. The young hybrid twitched every now and then at the most horrifying parts, but was otherwise unconscious.

It was a short, uneventful trip back to the castle in witch the couple bared in silence. As they arrived the captain of the guard was the first to greet them, "My Lord, my Lady the other Lords have gathered in the council room. Lord Feord wishes to convey news he has gained. Said something about having importaint information on enemy movement from one of his spies." Caim frowned, he had little time for this. _Have a couple guards help you get Opal to her room. _Angelus hissed before nodding. Even she could see the sence in his words. Caim marched off towards their apartments. Upon arrival several maids stopped what they were doing so they could stare at their thought-to-be-dead lord. Caim tapped his shirt and one near a dresser leapted for the top drawr and pulled out a key then with equal haste sped to a closet that had a silver lock on it and opened it, revealing his wardrobe. Caim smiled, trust Angelus to keep his clothes in pristene condition even though she hated the self-appointed task. He stipped and dawned new cleaner clothing. Straping on his less-then-liked armor that he keapt at the back of the closet he strode out of the apartments towards the council chambers. It had been a long time since he had been seen at all. Best to make good first impressions.

The seven lords that had pledged allegaince to him were gathered at their normal places around the large table. Caim had thought their places would of changed in the fifteen years he had been gone. The two large doors swung open with a resounding crash that seemed to shake the very foundations of the room. Caim in gleaming silver and gold armor, with a large black cape was a sight to behold. A very unwolcome sight by the looks on the faces of each Lord except Feord, who could only gape in stunned disbelief. To tell the truth all had a version of that same look in one incarnation or another, but most seemed to be hiding rage for someone who was sapposed to be dead. Foerd was the first to recover, "Lord Caim! We had all thought you to be dead despite Lady Angelus's warnings! I am sorry I ever doubted you!"

Caim walked strait past him and took a seat in the high backed chair he used to ocupy. His gaze raked all in the room save Foerd: he could tell they had been planing to revolt, but it was obvious they had burried those plans as soon as he opened the door. His smile was malicious, then suddenly Angelus walked in at a long stride. All the lords decided now was a good time to sit down. When both were in the room together there was no mistake that something very importaint had come up, and with the rumors that their daughter was in trouble it would probably be ground breaking. Angelus took a smaller seat next to Caim. He motioned for her to begin, "As you all know Opal has recently fallen afoul of some trouble, but me and my husband were able to pull her out. She is currenty in her room recovering from her wounds." All the lords took on stricken expressions, Angelus was never in a good mood when Opal was wounded so bad she had to be confined to a bed, "Before she passed out we learned some very interesting things. The ones relating to her are none of your buiseness so theres no point asking. One thing that caught our attention in particular in about Lord Feord's house." The lord's head snapped around.

"But I am loyal my lady! I would do nothing to hamper your rule!" The pleading look gave evidence to his loyalty. He would defy the Nameless for them. That probably didn't include every one else in the room though.

"I know you wouldn't Feord. Yet there is something you should know; your house is of a different mind. Your son has tried to kill my daughter. Before she killed his he revealed eveything, names of lords who are planning an uprising to put Orgrey on the throne, and that your entire house are traitors working right under your nose. No information you get from them is reliable." She leaned back so she could take them all in with one look. Caim smirked, Feord looked like he had eaten something poisonous. The rest of the lords were gaping like fish, "Who did he say were the traitors? Who in this room are the traitors the kid spoke of?" She wasn't sure who said it, but they had all stood. She and Caim stood as well, Feord drawing his weapon to defend them. Angelus could only smile, "All but lord Feord him self."

It took only moments. The doors around the room swung open to permit soldiers loyal to the traitors to flood in. From where Caim and Angelus entered came knights loyal to them, the traitorous lords drew weapons and lepted upon their three advasaries. Two struck at Feord while the rest went for Caim and Angelus: they were the real threat. The dragon raised her hand and fire blossomed from her palm enveloping three in an instaint. Caim's sword seemed to materialise in his hand. He sung it cutting a fool in half with ease. The knights met the soldiers and chaos ensude. The last thing Caim could remember thinking was that the sides were uneven... They would need more then a few soldiers like this to take him and Angelus down.

Opal sat bolt up right gasping for breath. The first thing that registered was that her wings were numb. Second thing was that she was in her room. Third was that she was very hungry. Groaning she leaned back, laying bandaged arm across her equaly bandaged chest, her memory would take a few minutes to come back so she instead worked on trying to judge the state her body was in. By the feel of thing she had been recently washed up, and her chest was in better shape then the bandages suggested. Her arm was in slightly worse shape then her chest, but her wings were the worst off. They had large tears in them that had been stitched up to the best of a healer's ability and were numb, meaning the healer gave her something for the pain. Her scaled arm had a simple badaging meaning it wasn't wounded that bad so she didn't have to worry much about what happen. Her memory desided to take that moment to come back to her: she nearly cried out but the sound of fighting came to her. Something was wrong, Orgrey's troops shouldn't of been able to push back this far so soon unless she had been out longer then she thought she had been. Pulling her self to her feet she stumbled towards the window, and to the scene she had known was coming.

Chaos ruled as traitors tried to slaughter loyal soldiers. It couldn't of gotten this bad: unless all the lords had turned on her parents. She heared shouts from her door. Turning around the wood suddenly splintered and a guard fell in sliced open from neck to waist. Several soldiers busted in after the corpse, all who looked at her with uncertainty. It was obvious they had expected to find her asleep. She snarled at them, "I wont go down that easy!" They charged her.


	8. Flames of the Past, Blood of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

It took me a while to decide on how to paint the scene but I finally decided on this, so here ya go.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flames of the Past, Blood of the Future**

Opal frowned as the last piece of prey ran out of the room. She tossed the piece of metal aside that she had torn off one of the other prey. Now she had to chase it down! Chasing prey was no fun; they always liked hiding in places where she couldn't get to them. Standing the hybrid walked out of the room and into the hallway. Soldiers loyal to her mother were fighting hard against traitors. Opal hissed, fools thought they could kill her! She'd kill any in her way.

As the traveler walked up to the gate it was obvious now wasn't a good time. Soldiers fought almost every square inch for the fortress. Realizing the defenders were outnumbered he rushed forward to help. He needed to find Caim and Angelus!

Opal screeched like a banshee. The blade she had picked up off a corpse found another victim, her strength forced the steel through stone with ease as it swung around, her claws rending stone and armor like butter. She charged forward and tore another traitor off of a loyal knight, "Thanks…" Opal ignored him and continued on.

Slowly as she wove her way through the ancient citadel her parents had claimed Opal cleared away traitors where she found them. Soldiers and Knight thanked her for her help but were ignored. Walking into the throne room Opal slew another traitor as he tried to flee. A scream suddenly came from her left.

"What are you doing?" Opal easily recognized Ellen's voice. She hadn't talked to her since that morning… turning Opal rushed over to where she heard the voice come from.

She found Ellen and one of her mother's knights tapped against the dais that held the thrones, four traitors looking at them with lust in their eyes, Opal recognized Ellen's escorts. "Your father was right to leave you out of the planning. Your loyal to a man that is dead and gone. His wife is a fool, why do you follow them?" They rushed the knight. He fought bravely but was quickly felled, taking one of the traitors with him.

Ellen stood defiant against them, gripping her dress, "I've followed them all my life! Haven't you? Didn't my father swear his loyalty to lord Caim?"

The speaker laughed, "Lord Caim is dead! We-" Opal didn't let him finish, his shout turned into a gurgling noise as her claw appeared in his throat. Blood spilled down his as he tried in vain for breadth. All three spectators watched in horror as she withdrew her hand and licked the blood off slowly, "Who else wants to insult my mother, father, and friend?" The remaining soldiers jumped at her, blades bare. She raised her own and blocked one, her claws cutting the other sword to pieces. Then they found their way into the wielder's stomach. As Opal listened to his dying gasps the other soldier struck her in the back. She screamed in pain and spun in fury: it took her only moments to reduce the fool to a pile of bite-size pieces. She stumbled backwards; her attack on him had reopened her chest wound.

Ellen rushed to her friend's side, "Opal! Are you OK? You're hurt!" Ellen's sympathy quickly irritated the hybrid. She didn't have time for this!

"I'm ok! Seriously! These are just flesh wounds. I have prey to catch…" She paused at the bloodthirsty in her own voice. It was audible. Ellen backed away from her, Opal continued keeping a firm control on her voice, "You go find somewhere to hide and wait out this fight. I need to go help my mother and father." With that she stood and rushed out to the courtyard.

The traveler had been able to keep his cloak around him so no one knew who he was. Hopefully no one noticed his odd gait either. The two swords he had picked up along the way had also helped to keep his identity a secret. Now would be a bind time for anyone to figure out who he was. The Chaos that had filled the Citadel was starting to calm some; the traitors were being pushed back due to Caim and Angelus's power. A small bit of it was also thanks to him and the one he had come to be known as Opal. He had caught a glimpse of her, pausing to 'taste' one or two corpses. It had left him slightly disturbed. A soldier, most likely a traitor from the rage in his eyes charged strait at him, sword raised. The man blocked the blow with one blade and sent the other into the man's gut. From the looks of it the traitors were making a break for the courtyard. He might find Angelus and Caim there…

Caim kicked the half-closed front doors open. Striding out the group of Knights that had been with them since the council room followed out, Feord, wounded but still able to fight also followed. The chaos in the courtyard was deafening.

Soldiers were all over the place fighting. Most of the traitors were trying to fight their way out of the gate as the loyal soldiers pushed them back. Caim smiled, at least not all of his soldiers were useless. The appearance of the lord and lady sent many more traitors into flight. "I'll check on Opal. I'll let you indulge your self on these fools." Angelus's calm dismissal amused Caim. He hefted his blade; this was going to be fun…

A sudden crash and the destruction of a door outward heralded the arrival of Opal in her blood-crazed state. She was dragging a dead traitor with her in her clawed hand. Head crushed it was no more then a corpse. She hissed as more traitors ran from the terrifying sight. She frowned and walked after them, then paused as a cloaked figure sneaking along in the shadows caught her attention. He seemed strange… an odd limp in his gait showed that he had some form of wound, but a hidden instinct demanded that she challenge him for trespassing on her territory… why escaped her. All she knew was that he shouldn't be there, but was and she was going to fix that. Dropping the corpse she had in her hand she strode towards the figure. Reading the sword she had acquired she took flight and flew at him.

He had little to no time to react once he had noticed her. Leaping out of the way the traveler readied the two swords he had against his new adversary. As she drew the blade out of the wall that had tried eating it Opal snarled before leaping again, with a downward strike. The other parried with his sword, the impact caused both to shatter. Opal screeched in rage, his strength was equal to her own. But he didn't have claws! She swung her clawed hand around to strike at him, the traveler tried to parry the blow with his other but to his dismay the blade was cut down to size. Throwing the hilt away he stood his ground against Opal.

_How can this person think he can fight against Opal without a weapon?_

_"Maybe he has his own secrets."_

_What secrets might those be? None can stand long against our daughter and live from the looks of it._

_"He might be able to. We must be prepared to break up the fight."_

_Agreed my love. Though I hate to intervene._

_"Your so stubborn!"_

Opal hissed and charged her foe. The man suddenly dropped into a crouch and kicked. A dragon-like foot connected squarely with Opal's stomach, earning a loud grunt. The force of the kick had lifted the hybrid off her feet and flung her back against the wall. The resounding crash made Angelus wince. Caim watched emotionless as the fight continued. There was something familiar about the cloaked one… He pushed the thought aside and forced him self to watch the fight. He wished to see how strong his daughter was. If it looked as if she was going to lose, or be fatally wounded he would step in.

Opal by this time had crawled to her feet. Her hiss had a reptilian edge as she charged again. Claw striking as fast as a snake, a tail appeared as her foe deflected her blow, making Opal spin. Yet, instead of trying to stop it she sped up the spin for the momentum. Swinging around she used the whole of her wing and slammed it into her adversary. Taken by surprise her foe was lifted off his feet and sent flying: literally batted away like a ball with a bat. Opal's wing claw had caught a hold of the other's cloak and tore it from him. Opal, Angelus, and Caim could only stare at the form that landed hard on the ground not fifteen feet away from the winged Hybrid.

The son Caim and Angelus had thought he had killed stood from the dust. Scars covering his body, draconian feet and tail now revealed. He looked to his parents on the stairs, searching for their reaction. Caim dropped his sword and Angelus laid a hand on his shoulder, and covered her mouth.

_He's alive…_

_"I thought he was dead…"_

_How could anyone survive a fall like that?_

_"He is our son… who else?"_

Caim took a step forward, but Opal's screech stopped him. She didn't care that there was another like her. He had trespassed on her territory and had to pay the price! She leapt into the air and raised her scaled hand, "You shall burn!" The banshee screech echoed off the walls of the ancient castle. She thrust her had down at him, screaming in a language older then the world, and a fireball laced with ice erupted from her hand and flew towards the other hybrid. He raised his own hands, and muttering in the same language was able to dispel the blast just before it reached him: and through the dissipating fire and ice Opal flew screeching. Taken off guard he leapt back to avoid the claws before they turned him into sliced ham. Then he surged forward himself, blocking her human hand with his own and slammed a fist into the side of her head.

Opal fell back stunned; the blow had been strong and precise. Stumbling backwards she quickly regained her orientation and charged forward again. Her claw flickered like a mirage. Her opponent blocked with either tail, or foot. Once in a while he deflected with his human arms to attempt to strike her head again. But the same trick never worked twice on her. When he tried to strike with a fist she blocked with a wing and pushed his hand aside and struck with a claw, but he then deflected it with his tail.

She was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't this impudent imp die? He was stubborn and prideful! Hissing Opal thrust with a powerful strike. As expected the other hybrid deflected the blow, but this time Opal launched herself at him.

Remembering what had happen to the others she had killed the boy tried to jump backward, but was too slow. Opal felt her teeth sink into his soft flesh along the collarbone. The male hybrid roared in rage and pain, and both pushed off of each other at the same time. The male skidded away from the female, a thin trail of blood trailing after him. He pressed against the wound with his hand and Opal spat out his blood.

"Nasty… you don't taste very good."

The male grinned, "I might say the same about you." They both laughed softly. Opal huffed in exhaustion before suddenly going into a crouch and pushed off into a run. The male readied himself and as she struck with her claw he deflected it and stuck her in the stomach. With the air knocked out of her Opal felt her body give way to blackness of sleep, "You win…" and collapsed in his arms.

* * *

boo freaking ya..... AWSOME!!

For those of you who have not noticed the one Opal had been fighting was Naeovex (C) to UnmercyfulDrath. And before any of you say a thing she said I could use him! I think... pretty sure she did.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Took me forever to decide on how I wanted to do this, poor Opal got her but kicked Dx


	9. Issues and Solutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

Final got it! I was thinking on how I was going to do the family reunion. Opals probably going o be hissing and spitting like a cat, and Caim's going to be dumbstruck… this is going to take a while to get used to…

This chapter was to be a dragon-polly filler xD

Don't ask…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Issues and Solutions**

Opal pushed her bed back into its original position. The cleanup after the rebellion was being taken care of quickly and efficiently. She had told everyone she would tend to her own room just for something to do and to keep people from seeing what she had done to it. Opal frowned… she'd need a bucket of water to clean up the blood…

Turning around she quickly scurried down the halls to the checkpoint the drudges had set up to help speed the cleaning. Opal and Angelus had admitted they were a lot smarter then anyone gave them credit. The small army of servants had quickly set up several checkpoints at witch one could find cleaning supplies for any and all messes. If needed just go to the closest, order what was needed and continue on your task.

Angelus found it very fun to have Caim mopping the great hall where a large fight had broken out. He obviously didn't like it but conceded to her for one reason or another. Opal didn't want to ask anyway. Her brother, his name they had all discovered was Naeovex, or also known as Naeo by some he had told them how Vox Vocis Cruora, the dragon of Blood had saved him, in however an abstract manner and pretty much raised him. In his travels he developed his own fighting styles and had made himself a small home in witch was recently destroyed by a maddened mob.

He had then, in turn, came seeking his parents. The scars from his fall decorated his body made Opal shudder. When she had told him about her bloodlust he hadn't even flinched, "I like him." Had been her only comment on that. Since the short family reunion every one was pitching in to rebuild. The damage had been done so everyone was pitching in to help. Naeo was currently in the courtyard directing the repairs to the battlements, Caim was, as stated, mopping the great hall, Opal was cleaning random rooms starting with hers, and Angelus was helping clean up the bodies.

Having been out for only a short time Opal didn't miss much, but did learn exactly how she had passed out from their short fight. She and her brother being near equals in power wasn't much of a surprise but what did surprise her was that she learned her bloodlust, while being a more controlled version of Caim's and making her at that time far more powerful then Naeo in almost every way took its toll on her body. She hissed to her self as she flipped her bed back over to get the guard it crushed out from under it. Just her luck to be cursed with something like this!

After finishing her room, and a few others that got caught in the cross fire she was picked up by the Kitchen Mistress as she was passing by. "Dear, would you please bring these rolls to the men working at the front gate? I bet they're hungry and so are you. Just don't eat them all along the way." She handed Opal a massive stack of plats that made her grunt. "I'm on it…" She slowly made her way down to the front gate balancing the overly-stacked plates.

As she found her way to the front gate opal found a few tables already set up and started distributing the plates. As she was putting the lest eight down she called out, "Foods here! Come on and eat boys!" Cheers arose from the multitude of men as they swarmed for the tables. She was quickly forced to jump into the center to avoid getting trampled.

Hissing in consternation as she stood up and re-sis the tie in her shirt to loosen up on her breasts she quickly started trying to organize the fiasco she had started. Knocking several fools aside as they tried grabbing more then their fair share they quickly organized.

It preceded smoothly and Opal found the crowed dwindling like snow in a summer thaw. Looking around at her handiwork her eyes found Naeo. He was answering questions near the back of the pack, shirtless and his long black hair framing his form perfectly. His scars seemed to outline his muscles and give him an air of power. Opal found herself mesmerized for what seemed like an eternity watching him stand there. Until a voice sounded behind her. Spinning like a top she nearly crashed into her mother. Angelus stared at her with a raised inquiring eyebrow as Opal tried to open her mouth but failed miserably. Angelus just laughed softly, "I understand, and I wont ask who it is. That's your father's job. I wont pry." She stepped past her and Opal felt as if her heart had stopped.

She stood there as Angelus walked away. Was it that obvious she had been staring? She gulped, if so the Naeovex had also noticed... what then? The thought made her shudder and she sped away to let Angelus take over. She had to get away! Crushing on her own brother? How could ANYONE ever do something like that? The though made her stop dead in her tracks. Now she was berating her self for thinking her brother was hot... She screamed to the heavens, "Why me?" Several maids jumped aside. Realising this she scurried away to her room. Mabye she could get there before any one else noticed her red face...

Caim threw down the mop he was holding. _I don't see why I have to mop the Great Hall!_

_"Your the one who made that mess."_ Came Angelus's reply. Caim clacked his teeth before picking up the mop again. He didn't know why he did half of what she told him to, but he did them anyway. Grinding his teeth he continued to mop the floor. That was untill he watched Opal scurry across the great hall as quickly as she could. _Whats her problem?_

_"I think shes worried about me noticing her gawking over one of the boys..."_

_Crap. Now i'll have to put the fear the the gods in them..._

_"Wait 'till she at least shows who it is!"_

_Fine... _Caim growled and continued moping the floor.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long. Just kept breaking into a fit of laughter when ever I tried getting pastt he part about Opal drooling over a shirtless Naeo xD

Sad I ish yes? And now I'm totaly confusing my self.


	10. A Night of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

This is it! Almost to the home stretch people!! This chapter pretty much is the night after what happened last chapter, hope you all liked the "Caim moping" thing. Apparently the most popular thing was Angelus dragon-slapping him. Whatever.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Night of Peace**

Angelus had somehow bribed Caim into hosting a Ball. How escaped Opal but she was happy. Tonight she could have some peace and just chat with Ellen like they used to do. The prospect of doing so lightened her heart so much she felt as if she could soar through stone walls. Peace seemed short now two days before. The betrayal of the last of the loyal houses had shaken everyone. Her most of all. Ellen was the only thing that had kept her from going on a homicidal rampage. Opal shrugged it off. The cleaning was finished and there was to be a Ball to celebrate the end of the revolt that had lasted fifteen years.

Opal reached for her dress ties, claw scrabbling against it as it barely reached. Giving up with a huff she turned to her brother, "Would you help me please? This thing hates me." Naeovex smiled before walking forward and tying her dress up.

"What do you think mother and father have planned?" his question was simple but eloquent.

Opal turned her face to hid her blush, "No, not really. Just its more likely my mother. I don't really know our father."

"Its been a long time since I've seen either of them. I never really got to know them actually." Opal could here the slight hint of jealousy in his voice because she knew them both better then he ever got to. Smiling she shrugged it off. Turning so she could look at her entire form in the mirrors the maids had set up in their shared closet.

Satisfied Opal stepped back to take a good look at Naeo. He was in a white silk shirt with black silk pants that barely covered his legs and metallic bracelets on his for arms. She thought he looked quite handsome, she was in an emerald dress that brushed against the floor. With a ruby colored glove that reached just past her elbow on her human arm, and a thin gold chain with sapphires wrapped around her draconic arm. Opal was even wearing the pure white wing covers that made her wings look almost like angel wings without feathers. "I'm quite colorful…" she muttered to her self.

They both laughed before exiting the large closet that was almost an entire third room. They both finished getting small pieces of jewelry before meeting up again in the hall outside their now-shared rooms. Opal had also been surprised at how easily life had included him. Small talk at the dining table hadn't changed any with Naeo and Caim at it and Life just seemed… normal, to Opal. She liked it actually. Caim's wide range of facial expressions and Naeo's minor jokes had been highly amusing and Opal found herself wishing that life could remain like this. She found herself less inclined to do stupid things and listening to sense more. It spooked her some what.

She shrugged it off and showed Naeo to the Ballroom before the dancing started. Then wondered where Angelus and Caim were…

****

Angelus looked down at Caim's sleeping form. It was almost time for the- she hissed in anger. Some times she wanted to kill this man! Then her mind turned to evil thoughts and she smirked.

Walking to where she was at the foot of the round ruby-studded bed she bent down and grabbed a hold of the covers. Counting to three and in the exact moment Caim rolled onto his side, she pulled them off. He sat up as they left him, _what was that for? _His mental voice was laced in consternation. Angelus just smiled at him as he sat there in nothing but his undergarments. He scowled and gave in. _Flying wind bag…_

Her grin grew even bigger as he slowly got dressed. Her own ruby colored dress was simple but still had dragons engraved on it. Caim just wore his golden ceremonial armor that he usually wore to political occasions. Angelus frowned at him as he smirked. _"I really need to get you a wider range wardrobe."_

_Ha! That's if you can find a designer that I'll let take measurements._

"_Will I have to pin you to let them?"_

_You might…_

"_Caim!"_

The soldier turned lord laughed before making a quick exit to avoid Angelus's wrath and objects with projectile capabilities. The dragoness was left standing there fuming and felt Caim's presence dwindling as he fled. She contemplated chasing him down and giving him a few more scars before remembering she was on a time limit. Sighing Angelus quickly fluffed out her hair and put a ruby pin in. Checking once in the mirror she sighed, "I've become more like a human then I wish." She recalled her first meeting with Caim in the castle bialy at that old castle he had been shielding his sister in. Sighing Angelus shrugged and left the room and her thoughts, "I'll talk with Caim about it later. Until then I have a Ball to get Caim to."

****

Opal split off from Naeo as soon as they reached the grand hall. Her father had been able to finish some how before even Angelus had. She had also given up on trying to guess how, no one cared either so why should she? Opal looked around the gathering that was still slowly growing in size. It took her a few minutes but she was able to spot Ellen coming in with a small escort. She waved to her a friend and Ellen shooed her followers away before heading over to Opal, "I swear. My father could of at least taught me some basics of governing before trying to betray your parents!" Opal couldn't help but laugh. The look on Ellen's face was priceless, it was a cross between anger and consternation.

"So how have you been?" Ellen's question pulled Opal out of her laughing fit. Grinning Opal motioned to give her a moment.

"I've been much better since our lives have smoothed out some. Or at least mine has. I haven't been able to talk to you in a long time!" She hugged Ellen at that point. The last time they were able to actually stop and talk they hadn't left on a stable note. Yet, it was obvious to opal that they had finally been able to make up. "So did the invitation tell you anything for what my mother and father have planned for tonight?" With that their conversation turned to what could be planned.

Several minutes passed before some music started and couple started dotting the dance floor. Opal leaned against the refreshments table, she watched as several men asked Ellen to dance and several ladies asked Naeo to dance. Opal was personally surprised how well of a dancer he was. One period he even played the violin with one of the musicians. That had amazed her. He was more talented then he let on… Abandoning her thoughts Opal stood and wormed her way towards the far door. She was never really one for parties and her odd attire would draw attention.

She made it to about half way before Caim entered the room. The way it looked like he was sneaking proved to her that he had angered Angelus so he was trying to keep a low profile. Opal nearly burst into laughing when a drunk Feord noticed him and brought him to meet a few of his new followers. The look on her father's face proved that he wished to be anywhere but there. Opal smirked as Angelus followed in not soon after he was snatched up by Feord who, ironically, also snatched up Angelus. Her face became a smile of triumph as she spotted he also had Caim who gave her an embarrassed grin. Opal was thankful that tonight was going to be quite and peaceful. At that moment one of the lord boys that didn't betray them asked her to dance. Opal accepted and removed her wing covers that were starting to itch and danced with the embraced man.

* * *

There ya guys go, another chapter to the epicness! I'd LOVE to have reviews from some more readers but thats up to the readers XD

Reviews are welcome and missed when not.

WARNING! ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE THE END!


	11. Symphony of Frost and Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard, or the franchise though I wish to my bones I did!

This story was inspired by UnmercyfulDeath's "Not A Part of The Plan" and "Life Is Too Much Of A Miracle" sorry if it seems to be a cheap copy!

Here we go. The Citadel shall fall as fire run wild and frost lines the halls!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Symphony of Frost and Flame**

Opal grimaced at the chess board chewing on one of her human nails. Her father grinned at her in triumph and Angelus watched bemused. Opal had no clue how he did it but Caim had let her keep all her strong pieces except for her bishops and knights. Other then that he had just toyed with her; literally!

He had maneuvered her to where he could surround all her pieces in the middle of the board. If Opal moved _anything_ she would be in checkmate. Yet, it was her turn and she had to move. Sighing in defeat Opal moved her king forward one space and Caim's grin grew even wider as he moved his rook to the place it couldn't move unless her king did. Without dieing that was.

"Checkmate." Opal groaned as Angelus announced the verdict and fell back onto her bed defeated. The last three days since Caim had dug up his old chess set all but Angelus had tried to beat him. Opal had lost around thirteen times now, the captain of the guard eighteen, Feord thirty, and Naeovex somewhere close to about sixty. Opal had discovered Naeo didn't submit easily to defeat, even if it was obvious there was no victory to be had.

Caim on the other hand, hadn't lost even once. Opal wondered how her father could be so good at chess when he had been locked in that stupid cage for fifteen years. Sighing she sat up again, "I'm calling it a day from getting my but kicked." Caim gave a mute chuckle before standing. He held out his hand and Opal grasped it, "Good game." He grinned as he gathered the antique set and left. Angelus paused before leaving.

"Have you found that Sapphire yet? You know the one I gave you for your last birthday?" She raised an inquiring brow as Opal gulped. Angelus sighed, "You better find it before I get angry." With that she was gone.

Opal fell to her knees I relief. "That was close…" Standing again she walked over to her dresser and leaned across it to stare at the shining object behind it. The sapphire her mother had give her was easily the size of a man's fist. Probably worth eight times it's weight in gold the piece was invaluable, and Opal's dumb ass just _had_ to drop the flaming thing behind the dresser. She grimaced not for the first time. The overly gilded thing was ridicules, three times the size it needed to be but it had been on sale and was half the price as all the other dressers in the same store at the time.

Opal hated it. Angelus had been able to move it effortlessly, but her daughter had quickly discovered she had only a fraction of her mother's real strength, thus leading to Opal learning her dresser was way to heavy for her to move on her own. She tapped her claw on the hardened wood. Some times she wondered why she even used the stupid thing. The closet has more space then she needs anyway.

Opal looked up from where she leaned across her dresser and spotted the sword her father had given her. It was short and engraved with magic, but Opal liked it. Caim had been teaching her how to properly wield the thing, and was doing the same thing with Naeo. According to Angelus he said the way we had wielded our weapons was sloppy. Yet, Opal wasn't planning on practicing with it, she had a better use for it right now.

Opal leaned back across the dresser and stuck her sword hilt first down into the crack and started to use it to shove the sapphire to where she could reach it from the side. It was almost there when she heard the bedroom door open. Opal fearing it was Angelus quickly looked over her shoulder, "Yes mother?"

When Opal looked over her shoulder from her position it wasn't her mother who was standing in the door. Instead she saw Naeo. Opal stared for about a minute at her brother who was staring at her rear end. Opal lay there across her dresser gaze lock with Naeo's. Her first instinct was to fling a fire ball at him, the second was to jiggle her but at him: the complete reason escaped her.

She watched as he turned around and quietly closed the door. Opal stared after him, her face bright red. She quickly sat up from her position and threw open her drawers and quickly grabbed one of her usual outfits. As she finished getting dressed Opal slipped out of her room and sighed. The hybrid quickly made her way to the kitchen and found what she was looking for. Naeo was trying to find some food and she snuck up behind him.

When he stood up with a new apple she initiated her plan. When he rose to full height she jumped on him, and put him into a head lock. He yelped as she made him bend backward at an odd angle, "You did not see that in the room! Got me?" Her voice held a dangerous hiss in it and he nodded. Last time he didn't, Opal had made it hard for him to move for several weeks: making further problems simple to fix.

She let him go and walked out of the kitchen, snatching up a loaf of bread on her way past. She didn't care what else Naeo thought as long as she was in charge. When Opal had asked for her mother's opinion, she had said it was something about superiority complexes, and she didn't care as long as Opal didn't try and take Caim. Opal had been bewildered by the last part until it dawned on her recently; and it had left her blushing profusely for almost a week when ever she looked at her father.

She shook her head again and found her self in the throne room leaning against one of the pillars. Her father and mother were listening to protesst about the kingdom, mostly in the region that had been the front of the rebellion. It had been hit hard by the war. Some of her parent's subjects had been wanting more help in rebuilding while others were content that the war was over. Opal had given up on following all the complaints and suggestion for it. She watched as the latest idiot left and Caim rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he was getting annoyed by the idiot questions about messes the fools could of worked out on their own. Opal shrugged and was about to leave the throne room, popping the last of her bread into her mouth she watched as a… hole, in reality suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Opal stared at it, and as a creature seemed to step out of it she swallowed her mouthful of bread, "What is _that_?" It turned to her and Opal felt the strange beady eyes on her. It looked almost like an armored cat the size of three or four horses. And she watched as even more started stepping out of the hole. She walked up to them and was about to touch one when it attacked.

Opal was caught un prepared, a massive tail slammed into her in a full hit. The last thing she saw was a wall flying strait at her, and pain cascading across her wings and arm.

****

Caim watched as the creature slammed it's too-large tail into his daughter. Angelus screamed in fury, and was suddenly in her dragon form, falling among the beasts. Caim felt his blade in his hand and leapt at the things, looking as if he flew through the air, and his sword came down with a resounding blow on one's head. The strange thing's head fell away as he stood, and the body collapsed, then he snarled at the remaining beasts as they turned from an infuriated Angelus to him. They started to scatter into the soldiers that lined the hall and chaos ensued, but a large quantity focused on him and the Red Dragon. He raised his blade, and struck again.

****

Opal's eyes opened slowly. Pain filled her, but curiously one of her wings were totally numb. _Not again!_ The thought thundered in her wracked mind as it dawned on her that her wing was shattered. Again! Opal worked her way to her feet and found chaos about her. Soldiers ran around in panic, as the strange beasts fell among them. The sounds of battle from the hole she had created with her passage showed that her mother and father were fighting.

Opal turned and stood aquarelle as a beast appeared, spears sticking out of it, and a dead soldier laying limply out of it's mouth. It was obvious now these things could be hurt, but looked like they were hard to kill. It jumped at her and Opal leapt her self. Her angle aloud her to get under it's attack and she was able to sink her claw's into it's underbelly, and she disemboweled it. Opal stood from it's corpse, licking her claws. It tasted strangely delicious… She sat down next to it.


	12. Dark Soul

Final Disclaimer: Would I be complaining if I owned Drakengard?

Based off UnmercyfulDeath's "Not a Part of the Plan" and "Life is Too Much of A Miracle" This is my view on what happens over the next months and years after Naeo was tossed out a window by his father Caim.

600 hits… never thought this possible… awesome XD

* * *

**Epilogue: Dark Soul**

Opal had never seen it coming. The beast had appeared from behind her and torn her wing clean from her shoulder before the hybrid had even noticed it was there. The pain was nearly unbearable. Blood had cascaded down her back as she slew the beast in a rage. Now the blood loss was taking it's toll.

She stumbled along through the battle to the front gate where Naeo was. For some reason she wanted to speak with him, why escaped her. All she wanted was to speak with him at least one last time. The bleeding was slowing as if her blood was running out. Opal laughed softly, out of all the way she pictured herself dieing this was not one of them. Her remaining wing was shattered, and so was her scaled arm. Opal knew she couldn't fight any more. She had no weapons with witch to defend her self; she was as helpless as a human would be. The thought disgusted her but little really mattered to her any more.

Opal slowly wove her way through the halls that were filled with wounded and dieing soldiers, the beasts were growing stronger, and now only her father's blade was the only human weapon that would harm them.

The hybrid stumbled into the bialy as a beast trust it's way through a hole in the front gate to chase a soldier. Opal stumbled to the front gate, it was hanging wide open and she could here screams from out side of it.

Opal paused just outside the gate as two of the beasts tore a soldier apart between them. It was only a second before they also noticed her. Opal swallowed as they charged her. But just as one tried to leap a massive form fell atop them, and they vanished into a cloud of dust.

The shockwave knocked the hybrid off her feet and she landed in a heap. Opal slowly stood up, to find a new beast of impossible proportions laying on the ground before her. It dwarfed even her mother in shear size. Then Opal noticed something peculiar about it. About it was a thin shroud of mist, and as it raised it's eyeless head she stood in awe of it.

"What is this I see?" Opal could hear pain in it's voice that seemed to echo like thunder, and chilled her like a nightmare, "It seems to me you are wounded. Little one, I guess the Reviators made it here before me."

Opal didn't recognize the name, but realized it was the beasts. She chuckled softly, "Your not in much better condition are you?" She suddenly felt his gaze upon here even though he didn't have any eyes. The hybrid felt the creature's mind graze hers, and Knew both his name, and how wounded he was. And from the looks of it he now knew her name and all she knew. Even that she was dieing.

They both laughed at the same time knowing what was about to come from their brief meld. Opal was first to speak between the two, "So what do you think I would sacrifice if we made a pact? My heart? My mind?" She laughed softly, and so did Abyss, The Destroyer.

"I do not know. The Pact takes what one holds most dearly… what do you hold closest to you?" His form seemed to shudder and Opal knew that he was dieing also.

"I do not truly know. I am ignorant… yet, aren't we all ignorant in our own way?" She fell to her knees, and Abyss shook his head.

"I believe we are ignorant of everything we do not wish to listen to. Or so says my friend. So what is your choice? I have already made mine."

Opal looked up at him; and sighed, "I think its worth a try…" The reached to her chest with her one good hand, and Abyss bowed slightly. Then in the same instant they tore their hearts out. Opal stared at hers, the glowing orb seemed somehow serene floating there, then reached it forward, pain flooding her chest as her heart neared his. They touched, and Opal lost all sense of what was around her.

* * *

That's one way to end a story XD

Don't chya think? For any one who wants to know opal's price is her soul, she held who she was and everything thing around her close. It was pretty brutal, yes I know. Bare with me!

I first want to thank Seraph and Unmercyful, (Vox) for actually reading the story. And I also ant to thank my sister Dragonlady80906 for reading it also. I was thinking about letting her go through and correct all the grammar problems I had.

Naeo © to Vox Voxis Cruora

Opal © Me

Abyss © to me also

Caim and Angelus © to Square Enix

Drakengard and the concept of "Pact-partners" also © to SE

The Citadel © also to Vox

And last but not least, primary story © to me.

Other minor tidbits © to mine and Vox's twisted minds.

Until next time ^^


End file.
